


Могло быть лучше

by sanzhadoz



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Demon Summoning, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:14:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23429038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanzhadoz/pseuds/sanzhadoz
Summary: Нацуме хотел призвать демона посолиднее, но явилось то, что явилось
Kudos: 3





	Могло быть лучше

**Author's Note:**

> с днём рождения рире4ка („ಡωಡ„)  
> однажды я напишу что-то чуть более грандиозное по этой ау но пока что есть то есть (ง ื▿ ื)ว
> 
> 010320

Сначала он восторг испытал. Не сиди он перед смердящей серой и гнилью дырой в деревянном полу, точно бы рухнул ниц. Помнил, как ладони потели и горчила слюна, а ядовитые пары вытравливали слёзы. Он моргал часто-часто, шмыгал носом и тёрся мокрой щекой о плечо — пока ритуал не завершится, вставать нельзя.

Чёрный дым стелился по полу, тыкался слепым котёнком в ножки стола и книжные шкафы, величаво, словно мыльная пена, полз вверх, просачиваясь меж чинно уложенных друг на друга листов пергамента. Картина была грандиозная; на миг ему даже показалось, что призвал кого-то столь сильного, что сил справиться вряд ли хватит.

Но затем голос дрожащий услышал:

— Ох, я… Я прошу прощения! — и настигло горькое разочарование: не так в его представлении должны были звучать всесильные подземные твари. А стоило дыму рассеяться, как по указке, просочиться сквозь половые доски да дверные щели, как эта мысль лишь укоренилась: бестолочь.

Неловкий и несуразный, представший перед ним демон нелепо, как баран, тряс кудрявой головой с витыми рогами, кротко кашлял в кулак и жмурился, чуть покачиваясь из стороны в сторону.

— Понимаете, — покаянно продолжил он, — я всё никак не могу справиться с этим дымом. На него слишком жалоб поступает, а я ведь совершенно бессилен!.. Ох!

Демон спохватился, протянул Нацуме руку, а тот, пока сглатывал в недоумении, позволил вздёрнуть себя на ноги.

— Прошу прощения, следовало сначала представиться. Цумуги, демон снов и удачи.

Нацуме подумал было, что набор невероятный и крайне несочетаемый, но вдруг нахмурился, стряхнул чужую руку и окинул демона взглядом. К выводу пришёл, что от «демона» одно лишь название, потому что больно он нелепо выглядел, вышколенный такой, совершенно человечный и одетый, как придворный паж, аж зубы сводит. Даже сапоги блестят по самое голенище!

Отвратительно.

Ни смрада из пасти, ни клыков, крыльев нет, а рога эти бараньи — смех да и только.

— Я, — начал он, — вообще-то рассчитывал на кого-то ПОСИЛЬНЕЕ. Не знаю, совпадают ли ваши ранги с нашими, земными, — он красноречиво повёл бровью, — но, быть может, я где-то ОШИБСЯ. Призвал случайно… чёрт знает кого.

— Ох, ну, если вам нужен был чёрт, тогда…

— Не нужен, — перебил Нацуме, и Цумуги заметно стушевался, глазами забегал. — Дай мне время, я верну тебя НАЗАД.

— Ч-что? — голос дрогнул. Нацуме даже интереса ради оторвался от гримуара, который принялся пролистывать на предмет возвратной печати. Никогда раньше ею не пользовался, и вот опять. — Погодите, зачем назад?

— Ну, а ты мне для чего? Ты мне по плану не подходишь. Ни проблем со сном, ни с удачей у меня нет, так что…

— Постойте, уважаемый… Простите, как к вам обращаться?

У Нацуме от абсурдности ситуации бровь дёрнулась. Чтоб демон да обращался к нему, человеку, на «вы»? Вот в прошлый раз «жалким смертным» обозвали. Не шибко-то и статусно, зато для демона весьма показательное обращение. Но тем не менее воздуха в грудь побольше набрал, подобрался, задрал нос повыше и начал декларировать:

— Великий и ужасный маг и предсказатель, наследник неподражаемой придворной ворожеи, воскрешающий и проклинающий хранитель Гримуара — Нацуме Сакасаки!

— О-о-о, — восхищённо протянул Цумуги, искренне польщённый. Даже в ладоши прихлопнул. — Потрясающе, звучит очень солидно! Для меня большая честь служить кому-то столь…

— Не будешь ты служить.

— Но почему? — Нацуме только сейчас заметил демонический цвет глаз: золотистый и искрящийся, с росчерками вертикальных зрачков. — Я ведь один из сильнейших и вовсе не бесполезный! Мне и контракт не требуется, как и ваша душа. Достаточно словесного обещания.

— И что, — насмешливо фыркнул Нацуме, — даже королевство уничтожить СМОЖЕШЬ?

— Разумеется, но я против насилия. К тому же потом столько бумажной волокиты, придётся отчитаться за каждого убитого и в будущем нерождённого, понимаете?

Бестолочь.

Нацуме вздохнул. Демоны те ещё подлые вруны, но этот даже опасным не выглядел. Стоял, понимаете ли, топтался на месте, боясь за границы нарисованной углём печати выйти, в глаза не смотрел — только в пол. Правда, когда за руку тянул, казалось, будто без особых усилий это сделал.

Совсем не почуял магический полог, которым Нацуме себя накрыл?

А ведь и правда, смекнул тот, будь этот демон послабее, вмиг бы обратился и сгинул обратно в своё подземелье. Может и стоит ему шанс дать, только если он силён настолько, насколько говорит, то проблемы могут возникнуть. Когда нет договора, то и на коротком поводке не подержишь.

Цумуги украдкой царапал когтями ладонь — чесалась она и саднила. Он с первого глотка горького дыма ощутил силу человека, но всё равно не устоял и прикоснулся. Нравились ему люди, а этот со взглядом таким пронзительным даже опасным показался. Не ему, демону, конечно, бояться, но полог уже больно ужалил в ладонь, а времени на спасовать не было.

Цумуги вздохнул. Вот бы в этот раз обошлось без разрушений.


End file.
